Dance With Me
by KDiMeraFan21
Summary: After an order from her boss, Penelope Garcia takes her fate with Derek Morgan into her own hands by dancing with him at a nightclub. Fic inspired by Walk the Moon's new song.


**A/N: Hope you guys like it! The fic is based on the song "Shut up and Dance with Me" by Walk the Moon.**

Penelope Garcia drank a shot, relishing in the burn from her throat to stomach as she swallowed the liquid. The rest of the team watched approvingly, knowing that they all needed alcohol to deal with the past tumultuous week.

They'd had two violent cases in the course of five days. The first, which the BAU managed to solve in 48 hours, was particularly gruesome in nature. The unsub killed at random, some of his victims children, and the images had been graphic for everyone. The second case was a little better, though more complex in nature. The unsub used the cyber world to sought out victims, and it definitely impacted Penelope in ways that cases usually didn't. Wasn't the electronic universe supposed to be her safe haven? Apparently danger lurked even there.

"Anyone want another shot?" JJ asked, interrupting Penelope's retrieve. "Don't worry, it's on me. I know this week has been rough on us. We deserve it."

"No more for me," Reid said, pushing his wine away. "I've had enough. A glass of water would be great though."

JJ only laughed at him. "You're such a lightweight, Spence," she said. Then: "Hotch? Emily? Do you guys want anything?"

"Just a beer, thanks," Hotch said and slid a few dollars across the table. "No complaining, J," he added before she could protest. "Let me help foot the bill with this one."

Knowing better than to argue, JJ accepted the money. "Another shot for you, Garcie?" she asked and Penelope nodded. Then, as she turned to leave, Emily stood up.

"I'll come with you," the brunette said. "You'll probably need help carrying the drinks back, anyway."

"Thanks," the blonde replied, and the two women were off. It took only a second for the crowd to swallow them up. The club, a favorite of the team's, was packed to the gills with people tonight. It seemed the entire town of Quantico had shown up to celebrate or drink to forget their problems.

"Where's Derek?" Reid asked suddenly. "You can usually see him no matter where you sit."

Penelope and Hotch turned around, scanning the room until their eyes found him. Like always, Derek was surrounded by a gaggle of women competing for his attention.

"Found him," Penelope said and pointed. "Looks like he has some dance partners too."

They watched as Derek stood talking to the lovestruck women, all of them looking at the muscular man as if he were some type of god. Penelope wondered if they were drooling at the mere sight of him.

Hotch nudged her. "Why don't you go cut in?" he suggested. "Derek would love to dance with you."

"Yeah," Reid said, as if he just realized Penelope had the ability to dance. "How come you never go and snatch Derek up?"

Penelope peered over her shoulder again, watching as Derek moved effortlessly to the beat with the ladies as a new song came on. Finally, she answered so quietly the men almost didn't hear her: "I probably wouldn't give him back if I did."

Not knowing what to say, Hotch focused his attention on JJ and Emily. The duo set the drinks on the small table, greeted by a chorus of thanks, while they all watched Derek some more. He definitely made their club nights interesting.

"You should convince Penelope to go dance with Derek," Reid piped up to the women. "She's been watching him all night, but she won't make her move."

"Spencer Reid," Penelope said warningly, turning to playfully smack him. "You are treading on thin ice. This tech goddess is not one to interrupt good dancing. You know that."

"Please," Emily said, rolling her eyes. "You can dance way better than those bimbos and you know it. Besides, the redhead in the back looks a little too drunk to be out there anyway."

Emily had a point. Stifling a laugh in her napkin, Penelope said: "I don't want to ruin Derek's night. He seems to be having a lot of fun."

"Penelope Garcia," Hotch finally said, his voice in an authoritative tone. "Get out there and dance with Derek. That's an order."

Everyone looked at Hotch in surprise. Normally, their unit chief would ignore their banter and just shake his head at them. Now, he was jumping on the bandwagon head first.

"What," Penelope sputtered. "I can't...but…"

"No buts," Hotch said. Then, with a grin: "Or we'll make you dance with Reid."

Knowing how the young genius's skills, Penelope swigged her shot and made a beeline for Derek. Hotch definitely meant business, as the man usually lacked a sense of humor. She zigzagged her way through the crowd until she found Derek near the bar.

His group of dance partners had surprisingly disappeared. He was standing alone in the midst of the crowd, looking none too pleased about it. She wondered what had happened to the women. Could the redhead had gotten sick? Surely Emily hadn't known the woman's alcohol level from such a distance.

Taking a deep breath, Penelope wondered how to approach him. She'd never exactly been one for dancing in night clubs before. She usually kept to herself and gave knowing looks to men she was interested in. No dancing needed.

Derek saw her in that instant. Penelope tensed at first, her nerves getting the best of her, and watched as a huge smile transformed his face.

* * *

When Derek saw Penelope in the crowd, he thought his knees would give out at the shock.

For years, he had teased her to dance with him. Penelope, being her stubborn self, insisted on watching him from the sidelines. "I'm not a dancer," she always said. "Only on stage do I ever dance. Besides, I like to watch you."

She definitely did. Even when Derek danced inappropriately with a woman he just met, Penelope was watching alongside the team at a distance. Usually he and Emily were the only ones who visited the dancefloor. JJ and Penelope liked to gossip, and Hotch was a little too serious to let loose. That and Rossi never went to clubs with the team. They weren't his thing.

Penelope turned him down time and time again when he asked her to dance. Eventually, Derek stopped asking. He accepted that she prefered to watch the team's coats and drinks rather than getting in the action. She liked to make sure her family was safe. And that, Derek knew, was what made her Penelope.

Which was why, when he looked and saw her nearby, that he broke out in a huge grin. He was at her side within a second.

"Well, well," Derek said. "What do we have here?"

Penelope only grabbed his arm and half dragged him onto the dancefloor. "Hotch's orders," she answered simply over her shoulder. "I have to dance with you."

He only blinked at first, not understanding what was happening. Then, processing what she said: "Hotch put you up to this?" Derek said, trying to imagine it. "Why?"

"C'mon," she said, ignoring his question. She didn't exactly have an explanation. "Shut up and dance with me."

Derek, holding back laughter, followed his favorite tech kitten onto the dancefloor. Spinning her around to face him, he brought his lips close to her ear. "Your wish is my command, goddess."

Penelope looked up at him, surprised by his cockiness, but at the same time impressed.

Her nerves took over quickly though. Never one to enjoy public scrutiny, she tensed when she noticed the number of females gawking at them. Their thoughts and looks of shock seemed to scream at her. How did Derek stand knowing people watched him constantly out here?

"Don't you dare look back," Derek said. "Just keep your eyes on me, Baby Girl. The rest of these people don't matter."

Penelope took a breath to settle herself and moved in time to the music. They definitely made good partners. Letting him take the lead, she followed his speed and tempo.

Derek was flabbergasted by her innate ability to dance. He watched as she swiveled around him in awe, his mouth agape. When had Penelope learned to move like that? It didn't seem natural for so much talent to be given to one person.

Penelope grinned. "Don't look so surprised," she purred. "I'm a theatre gal. I learned from the absolute best for my onstage performances."

"True," he admitted, grinning back. "But you've been holding back on me. I never knew you had it in you."

"I suppose this isn't so bad," she said as the song changed into another. "It's actually kind of fun."

"Does that mean you'll dance with me for another song?" he asked, grinning down at her. "You know I'd love that, Baby Girl."

"Of course I will," she replied, not even breathless.

Helpless to the contagious beat and fading light, Derek and Penelope spun every which way for the next few hours, oblivious to everyone else in the building. Even when the club was mainly empty and the team had gone on home, they still pranced around, unable to stop.

Finally, the janitor told them to head on out. The club would be closing soon, and they hurried to grab their belongings. Derek led Penelope onto the street, and they watched as others did their walk of shames from the night before. Theirs, however, seemed like a walk of anything but.

Before Derek realized what was happening, he leaned down and kissed Penelope. When he pulled back, he saw his own feelings reflected in the tech's eyes. She was definitely his Juliet, discotheque, and god given solace.

They were bound to get together. That woman was his destiny.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Hope you loved. Don't forget to review if you wanna. Also, I have a few ideas lined up that I'm currently working on for future fics!**


End file.
